Game On
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Kami and her sisters are bored and so to make things fun they decide to mess with our favorite little orphan's life by making their life a video game. Fem Naruto, Gamer Naruto


**This is my first attempt at a gamer fic so take it easy on me please**

 **{line break}**

7 year old Reina Uzumaki tilted her head as she looked at the floating blue box in front on her.

 **Welcome thanks to Kami and her sisters your life is now a Video Game.**

 **Would you like to start the Tutorial?**

 **Yes/No**

Reina blinked 'What's a video game?' ran through her mind before she taped the Yes button.

 **Every person you mean will have Stats so please call out Stats to see yours.**

"Umm... **Stats**?" Reina calls out only to jump as a new box appear in front of her.

 **Stats:**

 **Reina Uzumaki-?**

 **Level 10 {0/1,000}**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 10,000/10,000**

 **STR:** **5**

 **SPD:** **13**

 **INT:** **3**

 **Wis:** **10**

 **LUK:** **?**

 **SP: 30**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **Would you like more details on your stats?**

 **Yes/No**

Reina quickly pressed Yes because she didn't understand what the letters meant.

 **HP: This is your health and ho much damage you can take before you die**

 **CP: This is how much Chakra you have to use**

 **STR: This is your Strength the higher the level the more weight you can lift or carry, 1 STR = 10 pounds**

 **SPD: This is your Speed the higher the level the faster you go**

 **INT: This is your Intelligence it determines not only how smart you are but also how fast you detect things such as lies or hidden objects**

 **WIS: This is your Wisdom it determines how street smart you are along with how efficient you use your INT stat**

 **LUK: This is how Lucky you are**

 **SP: These are your Stat Points you gain 3 each time you level up**

 **RYO: This is how much money you own**

 **Please called out Skills once you are ready.**

Reina twitched as she looked at her stats "Is this thing calling me stupid?" Reina asks herself before she looks at the arrows and starts pressing the arrow on her INT stat and puts 17 points towards her INT stat giving her 20 before calling out " **Skills** " getting a message to pop up

 **Would you like to save changes to you stats?**

 **Yes/No**

Reina quickly hit Yes as she didn't like that the game was mocking her all the while completely unknown to her 5 and 6 was the average INT for a 7 year old.

 **Changes Saved!**

 **Skills can be created from actions or found in Skill Books and can range from Every actions to combat to the supernatural**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: LVL 5 {You know how to make the most basic of food}**

 **Sewing: LVL 20 {You can repair clothing decently given an hour or 2 per item}**

 **Trap Making: LVL 30 {Civilians and fresh or weak Genin more then often fall for your traps}**

 **Hunting: LVL 3 {Your Hunting trips tend to scare your prey away most of the time}**

 **Tracking: LVL 15 {Your able to track many Civilians and fresh Genin}**

 **When your ready say Perks.**

"Not many skills" Reina says with a pout while folding her arms over her chest before calling out " **Perks** "

 **Perks Can give you many Buffs but also Debuffs**

 **Perks:**

 **?: Gives 50% HP regeneration and Immunity to most Poisons, and +500% to CP, also gives -50% rep with Konoha Civilians**

 **?: Your heritage from your mothers side of the family gives you a 25% HP regeneration and +25% to CP, +100% Rep towards Uzu no Kuni and it's former territories and allies**

 **Gamer Mind: Allows you to think calmly but also defends you against mental attacks**

 **Gamer Body: let's you live your life like a Video Game**

 **Unlockable at Level 20:**

 **Reincarnation: You are the Reincarnation of an important figure or being and gains access to you past lives abilities {Randomly selected}**

 **MageCraft: Gains access to the ability to use magic {Comes from a different world and unlocks HS ranking system for skills and stats}**

 **Inventor: Allows you to invent what ever you think of as long as you have the parts or components needed**

 **Rinnegan: Hidden deep within your family history is the Rinnegan a powerful doujutsu**

 **Divinity: As more people hail you as a hero or follow you your power grows**

Reina blinked before giggling to herself at some of the perks she could unlock and if someone had seen her they would've thought that she had finally lost her sanity.

 **Inventory is where you can store and equip things**

 **that concludes the Tutorial I hope you enjoy living your life as a video game~**

 **Kami ;)**

Reina blinked then read and re-read the final pop up and then decided that Kami was going to be having fun messing with her life from now on and could only weep at what ever she had done to get Kami's attention enough for her to mess with her life so much.


End file.
